Fall for you
by Grahams Shoelace
Summary: What if Graham survived? (Been done before, but I have my own twists)


_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A time. If I did, well our sexy sheriff would still be alive and a lot of us would be happy._

_Authors note: _So, I decided to try my hand at a Gremma fic. I didn't get a beta so I have no idea if I made any errors, but if this is good enough, I plan on making it a multichapter fic!

_Then I see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole  
So you can make me whole_

She stared at him as he said I remember, unsure of what he was talking about. Why was he thanking her and what did he remember? None of it made sense, but as he leaned forward to kiss her, she felt her walls crumble to dust at her feet, knowing she wanted to actually let someone in and trust them for once. She hadn't trusted anyone since Neal and that had been a spectacular failure. Apparently it wasn't meant to be though because as she leaned towards him, willing to accept it, he fell at her feet, and all she could do was yell his name, shaking him, trying to act as if it was some sort of dream. Shaking him again, she felt the tears falling from her eyes and she cursed herself for letting her feel any weakness.

How on earth could Graham be dead? He was one of the most amazing men she'd ever met, even with his cheesy lines, or the fact that he'd been sleeping with Regina. This wasn't right, it wasn't fair at all. Shaking him again, she could help but hear a loud pitch yell, not realizing it was her screaming whatsoever, the pain was almost unbearable at the moment, and she couldn't understand just why this man had captured her body and soul the way he did.

She was broken, she knew that. After everything she had been through how could she not be, but yet, when Graham had smiled at her, she felt as if the whole world was going to be ok.

Dead, he was dead, she needed to do something, but all she could hear was the clock ticking, showing that time was moving on while she was in unbelievable agony. Breathing out, she ran a hand through his hair, a small smile escaping her lips for no reason, she wanted this to be a nightmare. Her sobs started to fade and for a moment, she leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead, knowing that she needed to say goodbye, stand up and call for an ambulance, yet staring at him, she felt as if it was a horrible goodbye.

Leaning closer, she pressed a kiss to his lips, saying her final goodbye before she moved to stand, eyes moving away from him as she tried to clear away the tears. A gasp filled the air and she spun around to see Graham take a deep breathe.

How..was that even possible? She moved closer, no words coming to mind as he tried to stand up, his hand on his chest as he looked at her. "Emma…"

Shaking her head, she backed away. "Graham..how..you…" Tears were falling again and she cursed herself as she tried to tell herself it was all a dream. It wasn't possible. He'd died, he'd had no heartbeat, there was no way this was real. She'd done and lost it now. Even as he stepped closer, she pressed herself against the desk, unable to believe what was in front of her eyes for the moment.

"Emma, I'm fine, I promise…" Now he was right in front of her, his hand running over her cheek, those beautiful eyes of his looking into hers. "I don't know what happened, but…I'm fine I promise."

It all seemed too confusing to her and she had no idea what on earth to say, but damnit, she couldn't not do a thing, he'd died in front of her only moments ago and now he was alive. Instead, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his once more, arms wrapping around him as she did so. Hell with it, she needed to do this and she could care less about anything else at the moment.

By the time the kiss was broken, she had her hands fisted in his shirt, pressed against him as much as she could be and breathing as if she'd never had air before. "Graham..what the hell happened…you were dead…"

His blue eyes met hers again and it took him a moment before he spoke, his accent washing over her and making her feel as if everything was going to be fine. "I think I have an idea…" When her brow rose, he finished the thought. "Regina.."


End file.
